Animation
The power to animate inanimate objects. Sub-power of Life-Force Manipulation. Not to be confused with Life Creation. Opposite to Inanimation. Also Called * Life to the Lifeless * Motion to the Motionless Capabilities The user can give a life to inanimate objects/substances, animating them to act/move on their own accord out of the user’s control; however, they do seem to work in tandem to their animator. Variations *'Artistic Animation' Artistic Manifestation, Drawing Animation **The power to bestow sentience to drawings, illustrations, sketches, etc. The creations assume a 2D life, traveling along walls, or even coming into 3D reality. **Use an Etch-A-Sketch to bring art to life. ***If mixed with Technology Manipulation, digital drawing or photo can be brought to life. *'Clay Animation' **Create figures out of clay and bring them to life. *'Elemental Animation' **Bring any Elements to life, fire, water, wind, earth, wood, etc. *'Literary Animation' Literary Manifestation, Narrative Animation, or Storytelling **The power in which one can project narrative stories into reality. The user can read a book aloud causing the narrative to assume tangible life, with the characters and environments manifesting within the user’s present surroundings. *'Object Animation' **Bring any sort of object to life, such as statues, game stations, rugs, bottles, etc. *'Reanimation' **The ability to reanimate dead beings, possibly restoring their consciousness. *'Toy Manipulation' **Bring toys, like a Barbie Doll or Action Figures, to life and make part of an army. **Make toy/water gun fire live rounds including toy tanks. **Bring game pieces to life. **Use Construction sets, like building blocks, to create a weapon or turn a toy vehicle to life-size and use it like a real vehicle. **Complete an image puzzle in order to give life to the picture. Associations *Activation & Deactivation *Animancy *Animation Manipulation *Object Possession *Reality Inducement Limitations *May be limited on how long object stays animated. *May be limited to animating objects without controlling them. *May have to give specific orders or program the target, which cannot deviate from them. *May have to keep various levels of attention to the target, without which it will either continue to follow the last orders, start acting erratically or simply stop completely. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Video Games Known Objects Known Spells *Ocktoon Eradiko (Ben 10) *Ocktoon (Ben 10) Gallery Inkheart8.jpg|Reading May cause animations to awaken (Inkheart) Doppelman.png|Gekko Moria (One Piece) Namine.jpg|Namine (Kingdom Hearts 2) drawing as Sora appears Chappy.png|Gikon can be placed in bodies to push out souls or reanimate them. (Bleach) The_create.jpg|The Create (Card of Card Captor Sakura) has this power but only if someone uses it. CCS_naoko.jpg|Naoko Yanagisawa (CardCaptor Sakura) is one example for this power after using it unknowingly with The Create Card. Misfits Erazer Graffiti Dog.jpg|Any thing Erazer (Misfits) paints, the graffiti will come to life, as shown when a graffiti bulldog is coming to life. SwordOfTriton.jpg|Anyone who wields the Sword of Triton (Pirates of the Caribbean) can animate and control ships. Kanjuro's_power.gif|Kanjuro (One Piece) using his Devil Fruit powers to animate anything he drew to 3-dimensional life, though his poor drawing skills affect their capabilities. Linlin_homies.gif|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) with her Homies; inanimate objects brought to life by humans souls Big Mom has collected. Bojo2.png|Jojo (Stitch!) Heart of Jong 1.jpeg|Heart of Jong (Xiaolin Showdown) can bring inanimate objects to life and give them personalises and personal abilities Discord Animation.gif|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) can bring unliving things, like paintings, to life. File:Egypttablet.jpg|Tablet of Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum) has the power to bring all of the exhibits to life during the night. 112Toons.jpeg|Toons, A.K.A. Experiment 112 (Stitch!) McGonagall animates statues.gif|Professor McGonagall (Harry Potter) animates the statues of Hogwarts. Zedd2.jpg|Lord Zedd (Power Rangers) used animation magic to make monsters out of objects. NerissaVsWill.jpg|Both Nerissa and Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) can animate inanimate objects by using the Quintessence. Ocktoon_Eradiko.png|Charmcaster (Ben 10) casts Ocktoon Eradiko to Make Mr.Smoothly Attack Gewn & Ben Ocktoon.png|Charmcaster Casted The Spell Ocktoon Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Art-based Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Galleries